Oreimo, un final diferente
by Angelcero11
Summary: bueno, aquí podemos observar como desde la narración de kyousuke, el como continuo con su vida después de que su romance con su hermana llego a su fin. Espero que les agrade


…Y es así como mi historia de amor con mi hermana llego a su final.

Debo admitirlo, desde el principio sabía que así iban a terminar las cosas, pero no me arrepiento.

Dos años, pasaron dos años desde aquel día en que mi hermana me pidió el primer consejo, y desde ese momento, algo entre los dos empezó a crecer.

La historia ya la saben, muchas cosas sucedieron, algunas divertidas, otras que terminaron en golpes y en lagrimas, pero tengo que confesar que una de ellas me afecto más que las demás.

Tuve que renunciar a muchas cosas durante aquellos días, solo para poder cumplir aquel ideal efímero que por tanto tiempo había crecido desde lo más profundo de mi mente. El tener una relación con mi hermana, aunque fuera algo temporal, llego a ser lo que necesitaba.

Mis sentimientos fueron organizados, ya no me siento como aquel chico que fue despertado por una bofetada de su hermana hace tanto tiempo, las cosas que he pasado, me han hecho comprender que en este mundo, hay cosas que nunca podrán lograrse, y que hay otras que solo esperan el momento para cumplirse.

Una vez conocí un libro que me facilito mucho las decisiones que debía tomar, aun recuerdo las primeras palabras que leí en aquel libro, que, aunque no era mío, perteneció a alguien muy importante para mí.

"_Tener una cita con senpai"_

Era extraño, pero en ese momento me sentí muy feliz. Se preguntaran porque deje que esa felicidad acabara para ir en busca del corazón de mi hermana, pues bien, la respuesta a eso simplemente es: Porque tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía que vivir otras experiencias para poder apreciar mejor aquellos momentos. No soy bueno para expresarlo, pero creo que puedo decir que, no estaba listo en ese entonces.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, con una bolsa en mis manos, donde hace algún tiempo sacrifique algo importante. La noche es igual de fría que aquella vez, en cualquier momento se desatara una tormenta, lo más sensato es que vaya a casa, pero ustedes me conoces, nunca he sido del tipo sensato.

Veo las mismas escaleras de esa ocasión, y estoy asustado de la misma manera. No, ahora es diferente, la vez anterior fue una tristeza que serbia de base al miedo, ahora hay otra base, pero esta vez es de otro tipo.

Al final de las escaleras, se encuentra aquella imagen conocida, como siempre, vistiendo su típico traje negro, lentamente acercándose hacia mí mientras yo hago lo mismo.

Mis nervios crecen al igual que mis latidos, ella me sonríe.

-¿_Sabías que vendría?- _pregunto mientras muestro una sonrisa que no logra ocultar mi miedo.

_-¿no te lo había dicho ya_?- sus mejillas están coloradas, siempre me gusto cuando estaban así –_somos dos almas que pasaran el resto de la eternidad encadenadas_\- me mira detenidamente.

Le sonrió y me le sigo acercando. –_Creí que habías dicho que ya no lo estábamos_\- me detengo, estamos frente al otro, pero a una distancia prudente para que nuestra respiración no delate nuestro verdadero estado. –_Discu….disculpa_\- me pongo nervioso, no sé que acabo de decir- _Lo siento-_

_-¡Eres patético_!- me dice de la misma forma cruel y a la vez dulce con la que siempre me lo decía.- solo lo dije porque sabía que así podrías organizar tus pensamientos más fácilmente- está nerviosa, no quiero mostrarlo, pero lo noto. _–¿Que tienes en esa bolsa?-_ me pregunta intentado cambiar el tema.

Vacio el contenido de la bolsa y se lo muestro, para mi sorpresa, ella se queda muda al contemplarlo.

_-tu…- _

_-si-_ le sonrío, ahora un poco más confiado que antes- disculpa, no soy tan bueno con las manualidades como tú, pero lo intente. Cuando rompiste el libro de ceremonias que hiciste para nosotros, me quede recolectando los pedazos. No es como antes, pero lo intente.

El libro si bien era algo diferente, seguía significando algo para mí, y esperaba que para ella también.

Le acerque el libro y deje que lo tomara. Sus ojos recorrían las paginas, lo que esa noche se había roto, yo quería reconstruirlo y no hablaba únicamente del libro.

Ella seguía observando cada una de las paginas, asombrada por mí no tan desastroso trabajo, pero cuando ella estaba a punto de decir algo, observo algo del libro.

El dibujo que ella había hecho, de ella misma, mi hermana y yo, ahí estaba. Pude notar que los malos momentos habían vuelto a su memoria, el terminar con alguien que quieres tanto no es algo que se olvide fácilmente.

Estaba a punto de llorar, pero me acerque un poco más a ella, pero sin llegar a tocarla, le dije que volteara la pagina, ella lo hizo.

Mi dibujo estaba ahí. Como ya mencione, nunca he sido muy bueno con las manualidades y eso incluye los dibujos. Pero creo que he mejorado un poco últimamente. Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo. Éramos Kuroneko y yo mirándonos fijamente, ambos sujetando un libro.

Entonces tome sus manos que seguían sosteniendo lo que había hecho y así la realidad igualo completamente mi dibujo.

_-No quiero que te libres de mi maldición Kyosuke- _ Me dijo ella mientras intentaba no sonrojarse.

-_Nunca me librare de ella Kuroneko…- _y entonces nuestros ojos se quedaron viendo, simulando aquel dibujo que representaba más que una disculpa, significaba el nuevo inicio de esta historia.


End file.
